


Four Crowns

by Respecttheboss25



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s07e07 The Mentalists, F/M, Marvel Universe, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respecttheboss25/pseuds/Respecttheboss25
Summary: The Four Crowns all live their own individual lives after splitting up the group. But after a major threat calls out and challenges the group, will the Four Crowns come back together to save one of their own?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Patrick Jane/Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The world is protected by many heroes. The powerful ones like the Guardians of the Galaxy, the X-Men, or the Avengers. Then there are the regular heroes like Firehouse 51, Chicago Med, CBI, or Intelligence Unit. Every now and again a new threat rises, seeking powerful heroes. But there are four that remains unknown to humans. Four who keep the world safe without even being known. The four who are the most powerful heroes of them all. The Four Crowns._

Tanya's POV

I looked at him and sighed. He looked angry. Then again he always does. Everyone looked at me in pity. I didn't need or want their pity. Because unlike the others I wasn't afraid of him.

"Howlett, my office now!"

I got up and followed Voight to his office and closed the door. I sat down across from him and waited to be scolded and yelled at. Instead he just stared. Probably trying to intimidate me but it's not going to work. So to anger him even more I smiled at him. He tucked his tongue in his bottom lip. Oh snap! Maybe I went to far. So my smile quickly faded. I cleared my throat even though there was nothing in it.

"So. About that jumping off the house…"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

"What you did today was stupid and uncalled for! You could have died! You could be in the hospital right now with a broken spine! It's my job to keep you alive! But when you disobey a direct order from me, you put yourself in harm's way. Don't you get that?!"

I nodded, knowing better than to speak while he's on his rant.

"Good, because I'm putting you on desk duty for two months…"

"What!?"

"And once you get back on the field. If you get back in the field, and you disobey a direct order again. You should start looking for another job because I'm firing you. You understand me?"

I got silent, not knowing what to say. For the first time in my life too scared to say anything at all. Working in Intelligence is my dream come true. And now there's a possibility that I'm about to wake up.

"Do you?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Yes, sir. I understand completely."

"Good. Now go home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I got up and went to the bullpen to grab my things to go. While I was grabbing my keys I accidentally dropped it. Antonio came up to me and picked up my keys, handing them back to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled without looking at him.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be here. Is Gabbs available tonight or is she with Casey?"

"I'm not sure. I can ask her for you."

"Thanks. I'll appreciate that."

"Alright then I might see you tonight then."

I smiled at him and left. I went to my Dodge Challenger and drove off towards home. When I arrived I got a text from Gabby.

"Drinks?"

I smiled and texted her back.

"Yes, please!"

"Wear something hot!"

I rolled my eyes. She's probably got another firefighter that she wants me to take interest in. So I just decided to go along with it.

"Sure, Gabbs."

"🙃"

I laughed a little. And went to take a shower and get ready for my surprise double date.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriela's POV

I finished getting ready, letting my hair out and fluffing it for more volume. Then Matthew came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned and smiled at him. Then I frowned. Matthew looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Uh, we're going on a double date and you're not even ready!"

Matthew looked confused then he made an 'oh' face. Then he went to get dressed I think. I laughed at him and texted Tanya's date.

"Hey you ready yet?"

"Yeah. When should I start leaving?"

"In a few. I'll text you to let you know when."

"Okay."

Then Matthew came back in the room dressed in nice clothes. I looked at him and smiled.

"Much better. You clean up nice."

"Thanks. So do you. Now who are we having a double date with?"

"You'll see."

"Let me guess. You're trying to get your best friend, Tanya, to date a guy she doesn't even know?"

"Partially yes and partially no. But like I said. You'll see."

Matthew sighed.

"At least tell me where we're going so I can drive us there."

"Oh, we're going to Molly's."

"Ah. Got it."

Then Matt and I left and drove off towards Molly's. We got there before Tanya and her date. I decided to text him to let him know that he's to go.

"Hey, you can drive over now."

"Got it."

Then Tanya showed up wearing really nice clothes. I smiled at her as she saw me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's POV

****

I waved at Gabby and went to sit down with her and Casey. Gabby looked excited which just made me nervous.

"So. Who's my date? And where is he?"

"You'll see and he's on his way."

I looked at Casey with an eyebrow raised, trying to get some valuable information out of him instead. Casey shrugged.

"Don't look at me. She wouldn't tell me either," he said trying to be helpful but honest.

I sighed as Gabby started talking again.

"So you want a drink now or do you want to wait until your date arrives?"

"I'm not sure yet. Ask me again in about five minutes."

Gabby nodded. Then she looked up, her eyes twinkling as if she noticed something or someone. She waved whoever she saw over. Casey and me both looked at who she was waving at. I gasped while Casey clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Antonio, my date and Gabby's brother, was walking towards us.

"Hey, Tony," Casey said.

"Hey. Hope I'm not too late."

Then Antonio looked at me.

"You look nice, Tanya."

"Thanks," I mumbled while secretly planning to kill Gabby later for this.

Antonio nodded. Casey looked at Gabby.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll have a glass of bourbon."

"Alright. I'll go get it."

Casey left as Antonio looked at me again.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Nothing. I can pay for my own dri- Ow!"

Gabby kicked me underneath the table. I looked at her glaring face in question. Then I looked Antonio who was still waiting patiently for an answer. I smiled at him.

"Yes. I'll have a glass of scotch."

Antonio nodded and left to get my drink. I turned to Gabby who was now smiling. I kicked her back. She looked at me in question now.

"Your brother?! Are you serious," I hissed.

"Yeah. Because you turned down every firefighter that I had come your way," Gabby reasoned.

"So you decided to go with your brother who is also my coworker that I see nearly everyday!"

"Yep!"

I sighed and put my head down. Gabby placed her hand on my arm in comfort.

"Hey, it's alright. Look on the bright side. My brother can be adorable sometimes. When he's not annoying of course," Gabby comforted.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh yes. Real adorable. In fact he's more than adorable, he's hot-"

"OK. OK. I get that you're upset and trying to get back at me. But talking about how good-looking my brother is to you won't help your case."

"How come it won't?"

"Because I'll just tell him what you said about him."

"Gabriela Dawson, don't you do that!"

Gabby laughed as the boys started heading back our way. She looked at them then wiggled her eyebrows at me. I mouthed to her 'no'. Casey placed Gabby's drink on the table in front of her, then sat down next to her. She thanked him. Antonio did the same with my drink and sat next to me. I thanked him. Gabby smiled at me evilly and turned to her brother.

"Uh oh," I muttered under my breath.

"So, Tony, guess what Tanya said about you," Gabby said evilly.

"What she say about me," Antonio asked looking at me.

"I said it was so nice of you to be patient with me about the drink," I said quickly.

Gabby laughed while I glared at her. Antonio and Casey looked confused.

"Thank you… I think," Antonio said confused.

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. Antonio and Casey both got beers. Gabby looked at me.

"Okay. Spill it. What did you do this time," she questioned me.

"I don't know what you mean," I said shrugging.

Gabby rolled her eyes.

"You don't usually try to get a hold of me through someone else unless something bad happens. So I'm asking you, what happened?"

I sighed knowing that she's not going to let this go. Antonio gave me a pitiful look again. Just as I was about to speak Antonio's and my phone started ringing. We both checked our Caller ID and looked at each other. Then we both got up to answer our phone calls.

"Howlett," I answered.

"Hey, Tanya. It's me, Erin. Listen we got a case and me and Jay were letting everyone know. I'll text you the address," Erin said on the other end.

"Alright. You contact Voight?"

"Jay did. Yes."

"Alright text me the address and I'll be on my way."

"Got it."

Then I hung up. I went inside followed by Antonio.

"You got the same call," he asked.

I nodded.

Then we went to where we left Gabby and Casey.

"We got a case," I said for the both of us.

Gabby nodded as Antonio put money on the table, paying for both of our drinks. Then we left.

"Be careful," Gabby shouted before we walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

Lisbon, Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby were talking about something. Some new case with some new killer. I couldn't tell I was half asleep on the couch. Then I felt a hand and Lisbon call my name.

"Jane. Jane, wake up."

I blinked a couple times and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"We got a case and you're sleeping. That's what."

I gave her my signature Jane smile and sat up. Everyone acted like they were used to this. Which they probably were. Or they acted like they didn't notice Lisbon snap at me. 

"So where has the killer attacked this time," Rigsby asked Van Pelt.

"Chicago," she answered.

Then I shot awake.

"Chicago?"

"Yeah."

Lisbon looked at me.

"Why you know someone in Chicago," she asked.

"A few people. Yes," I answered.

Lisbon nodded and started giving orders.

"Alright. Pack your things we're headed to Chicago. By the way we're going to be working with a police group there called the Intelligence Unit. I want everyone to be on their best behavior, Jane."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Aren't I always?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Then everyone started gathering their things to go to Chicago. I did the same. It's been a while since I've talked to her. I wonder if Tanya is still working in Intelligence. I mean it was her dream job. Now working with CBI I can understand why. Soon everyone was finished with gathering what they needed and we headed off to Chicago. On the way I decided to call Tanya. I know she probably wouldn't answer but then again she might. But the phone rang and rang with no answer. All I got was a voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Tanya Howlett. Leave a message and number and I'll get back to you. Beep."

"Hey Tanya it's me. Patrick Jane. Listen, I know it's been a while and we haven't really talked but I'm on my way to Chicago to help Intelligence with a case. Don't know if you're part of Intelligence yet but if you're not give me a call and we'll get together or something. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye."

Then I hung up. Everyone was listening to that phone call. I just know it but I didn't care. All I care about is whether she'll call back or not l. Or if she still hates me. After a few days we arrived in Chicago. I was asleep when we arrived so Rigsby woke me up saying that we're here. I got out and grabbed my bag. We all went to check into our hotel. Then we got back on the road again to District 21.


	5. Chapter 5

Tanya's POV

We shuffled into the bullpen. Antonio went up to Erin.

"Good job on getting everyone together so soon," he said holding up his fist for a bump.

Erin looked at his fist.

"Look, Antonio, I don't like the five fingered explosion things that people do. If that is your thing I'd rather just high five."

Antonio kept his fist in the air, insisting that she bumped it. She finally did and as she did Antonio did the explosion with it. Erin pointed at him.

"Never again," she said before walking to her desk. 

I laughed and got up to go get coffee. Just as I did Voight came out of his office and looked at our board. There were 7 random deaths and still no answers. I hurried my coffee to my desk as Voight started talking.

"That's 7 murders in one week and we still got nothing," he asked pointing to the board with his thumb.

We stayed quiet because they had no idea who or what could have done this.

Voight sighed.

"We're going to need some assistance on this one because these deaths are in more than just Chicago," he said.

We all agreed with him on that answer. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Which is why CBI is coming up here as we speak to help-"

I accidentally spit out my coffee and started choking and coughing. Everyone looked at me. Jay who was sitting next to me came over and started patting me on my back to get the coffee out of my airpipe. Others were asking me if I was okay. I finally was able to speak.

"You're kidding right," I blurted before thinking.

"Excuse me," Voight said.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my response. I shook my head remembering that I'm already in hot water with Voight as it is.

"I mean. Of course. Whatever you say, sir," I said quickly trying to cover up my tracks while still showing attitude. 

Voight stared for a while then Sergeant Platt walked up the stairs.

"Hank, you got a team down here. Says that they're CBI. Want me to bring them up?"

"Yeah."

Then Platt walked back downstairs. I kept my head down as she walked back up with the CBI team. First I heard his voice.

"Nice place you've got here."

Then I felt him stare. Voight introduced himself to a lady who was most likely the boss over the team.

"Sergeant Hank Voight."

"Teresa Lisbon. This is Wayne Rigsby. Kimball Cho. Grace Van Pelt. And Patrick Jan- Jane!"

He was standing right over my desk now.

"Hello, Tanya."

I looked up at his smiling face. I wanted some much to punch that face until the smile came off.

"Patrick," I said coldly.

Everyone was looking at us. I didn't care and apparently neither did Patrick.

"Long time no see," Patrick said, still keeping his smile.

"Well this time I didn't have a choice or else I wouldn't be talking to you right now. But you know."

Patrick laughed. Antonio coughed. I looked at him. He gestured towards Voight to let him know that he was watching our interaction. I looked at Voight who seemed confused as to how I know Patrick.

"Uh, boss this is-"

"Jane. Patrick Jane," Patrick said going to give Hank a firm handshake.

"You can call me Hank. How do you two know each other?"

"Yeah. I'm curious too," Teresa said. 

"Uh."

Me and Patrick looked at each other.

"We were friends in school," I answered for us.

Patrick nodded in agreeance even though it was a flat out lie. Teresa and Voight must have bought it though because they started talking about the case to each other and the team. I tried to focus but Patrick started wandering the room which was making me uneasy. So we were both distracted until Adam had pointed out that caught both of our attention.

"Yeah. I noticed something though boss. At each of the murders they left some kind of letter or number there. Like the first one there was a number 4 smeared in blood on the trash bin next to the person. Then there's a letter C by another person. The next is a letter R. Then the letter O. Then W. Then N. And finally the letter S."

Adam put up the photos of the letters and number. When I saw what it spelled out my eyes grew wide. Patrick was still wandering not paying attention.

"4 Crowns," Al questioned.

Patrick stopped wandering and stood very still when he heard what Al said. He looked up at the board then at me with a nervous expression on his face.

"Well find out what 4 Crowns mean. Hit up your CIs. Somebody somewhere has got to know what this means. My guess is it's probably a new gang or something. So somebody find something," Voight barked. 

Everyone went to work, even the CBI team. Patrick walked past me, passing me a note.

"You got any food in the breakroom," Patrick asked Jay.

Jay nodded as Patrick went to see what was in there. I looked at the note.

"Meet me in the breakroom," it read.

I grabbed my coffee cup and went to the breakroom after Patrick. He was there sitting on the table. I closed the break room door.

"4 Crowns," Patrick said immediately.

"Somebody knows," I said in response.

"And my guess is that they aren't normal people either," Patrick said.

"What are we going to do? How did someone even find out about that? I mean we haven't been doing hero stuff for the past few years. I would have thought villains would have let it go by now," I rambled.

Patrick came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Tanya, calm down. First things first, when was the last time you contacted Gabriela?"

"Last night."

"Okay. What about Will Halstead?"

"I don't know. It's been a while."

"We need to group together now. Do you have Will's number?"

"Yeah. He gave it to me before the team broke apart."

Patrick eyes went flickered with anger then back to calmness.

"Give it to me. So I can contact him while you contact Gabby."

"Okay. What should I tell her?"

"Is there a cafe somewhere near here?"

"Yeah. There's one right down the street."

"Tell her to meet us there."

"Alright."

"Besides, I'm starving!"

I smiled for the first time since he's been here. Then I gave him Will's number. And texted Gabby while Patrick called Will.

"Hey, Gabbs. It's me. We need to meet asap. Somebody knows about us. Meet me at the cafe near district 21. Make up any excuse to get there. Make sure you're not followed."

I waited a while and listened to Patrick leave a voicemail with Will. Then my phone dinged.

"Got it. Did you contact Will?"

"Patrick tried to but no response."

"Patrick is there? Talk about the return of the ex. But honestly, you know that you have to be the one to talk to Will. He won't answer Patrick. Especially since he didn't leave his number with him."

"You're right. I'll text him now."

"🙃"

I smiled. Then I scrolled through my contacts until I reached Will Halstead. Then I texted him.

"Hey Will. It's me, Tanya. We need to meet asap. Somebody knows about us. Meet me at the cafe near district 21. Make sure you're not followed." 

Patrick looked at me.

"Ready to make up an excuse our own selves," he asked. 

I nodded. And we went to the bullpen. I made the excuse first.

"Hey, Sarge. I'm going to take a lunch break real quick. I'm starving."

Voight just looked at me. So Patrick decided to help me out.

"I'm going with her. I haven't eaten anything since I got here. So I'll watch her."

Teresa came up to Patrick.

"But who's going to watch you," she asked.

"I will," I answered, "We'll watch each other."

Teresa looked at Voight, who nodded.

"Okay, but-"

We both left before he was able to finish.


	6. Chapter 6

Will's POV

I got the text from Tanya after the mystery phone call. Had no idea who that was. I looked at my phone and read the text. I shook my head in disbelief. Then I listened to voicemail, realizing that it Patrick who called me. I ran into an empty room to try to keep myself from breaking down in front of everyone. I was followed by one of the nurses that work at Med with me.

"Dr. Halstead! Are you okay?"

I turned to look at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Uh, tell Dr. Rhodes to take over for me real quick. I'm going on my lunch break."

"I'll do that doctor."

Then the nurse left while I went to grab my keys from my locker. Then I left before anyone could notice and try to stop me. I drove to the cafe occasionally checking my rearview mirror for any sign of someone following me. I pulled up to the cafe and checked the mirror again. Then I got out and went inside. Patrick, Gabby, and Tanya were already there with food set out. Probably mostly for Patrick. I went to their table and sat down. They all looked at me.

"Please tell me nobody else picked up on 4 Crowns," I said looking for reassurance.

Tanya and Patrick shook their heads.

"No one but whoever did those murders and us," Tanya said honestly.

"Murders," I asked.

"Yes. When the person killed someone they left a letter and a number behind," Tanya said.

"And each letter and number spelled out 4 Crowns," Patrick said.

"They're calling us out," Gabby stated.

Patrick and Tanya nodded. I shook my head.

"Well why don't we just contact Captain America or something," I suggested.

Gabby shook her head.

"Already tried when I got Tanya's message. He said he was busy with other things. And that we're going to have to solve this on our own."

"What about the Guardians," I asked.

Patrick shook his head.

"Tried to talk to them. They said they were busy also. Then they said they'll handle it for a price."

I looked at Tanya, getting desperate.

"The X-Men?"

Tanya looked at me with sorrow.

"My dad and his team doesn't handle these things unless it threatens a group of mutants or a major one. Sorry, Will, but we're going to have to handle this ourselves."

"No! No! There has to be another way," I shouted.

Everyone in the cafe started looking at us. Gabby glared.

"Quiet down, Will. We're getting stares," she hissed.

"No. This can't be happening," I yelled.

"Do as she says and shut up," Patrick said calmly taking a french fry and popping it into his mouth.

I looked at Tanya. She looked apologetic. So I quieted down.

"Do you guys have any idea who may be behind these murders," I asked more quietly.

Patrick and Tanya shook their heads.

"We haven't gotten any leads yet," Tanya said.

"But we're guessing that whoever knows of us is somebody big if they think calling us out is a good idea. But if we get any leads we'll let you guys know as a heads up," Patrick said taking a french fry.

"Yeah. Well keep us updated," I said.

"For now, let's eat because it's obvious that Patrick is hungry and so am I a little," Gabby said as she grabbed some fries her own self. 

Then Tanya and Patrick both grabbed fries for themselves. I was still shaking my head in disbelief. Patrick noticed and finally said something comforting to me.

"Hey don't stress about it too much. We'll find out who this guy is and put him where he belongs."

"If this guy is challenging us I don't think a jail cell will hold him."

"I was thinking more on the terms of the grave."

"Oh. Well in that case, pass me some fries."

"That, my friend, I can do," Patrick smiled passing a container of fries.

After we ate we all said goodbye to each other. I went up to Patrick.

"How long you staying for," I asked him.

"As long as it takes to catch this guy. I might stay longer than that just to catch up with old friends again. I don't know."

"Oh well I hope you do. Stay a little longer I mean."

Patrick smiled.

"After all these years you finally want me around," he asked.

"Pfft. Don't remind me. I hate being all sweet around you," I smiled.

Patrick laughed. He patted me on the shoulder and went to Tanya's car.

"I'll see you soon," he said getting in. 

I waved as Tanya drove away. Then I hugged Gabby and left to my car to drive back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Tanya's POV

Me and Patrick came upstairs talking. I looked up and noticed Voight staring at us.

"I'll talk to you later," I told Patrick. 

He looked at Voight and nodded understandably.

"It's okay. I sometimes get the same look from Lisbon."

I laughed as Teresa came up to Patrick.

"Jane. I need to speak to you."

"See what I mean. Anyways I'll talk to you later," he said to me before going to talk to Teresa in the breakroom.

I laughed again as I heard my last name being called.

"Howlett, my office."

I stopped laughing as I watched Voight walk back to his office to wait for me. I looked at all the faces in the room. Some I knew well, others I barely met. They all gave me sorrowful looks. Except for the Asian guy. He's got the same face he's had since he got here. Does he even have any other expression than the 'you cross me then you'll get shanked' look? I got up and went to the office closing the door behind me. Then I sat down across from Voight. He got up and came around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge of it, crossing his arms.

"You and Jane seem to get along well. At first I thought you hated him but now you seem to be really opening up," Voight said to me.

I nodded.

"He has that effect on people," I said honestly.

Voight nodded slowly.

"Huh. That's why until this thing is over I'm partnering you with him. I already talked it over with Lisbon and she agreed to it. She talking to Jane about it as we speak."

I got confused.

"But I'm on desk duty. How is that possible?"

"I'm taking you off of desk duty for now-"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. But if you disobey an order then like I said you better look for another job."

"You got it, Sarge. You won't be disappointed!"

"I know I won't," Voight said confidently.

Then I walked out of the office as Patrick walked out of the breakroom. He smiled at me and leaned over to me.

"Ready to cause some trouble," he whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I smiled.

Then Teresa and Voight came out to the bullpen.

"Anybody got anything," Voight asked.

Jay spoke up.

"Yeah, me and Erin went to the forensics and they said they noticed some DNA on the last victim's fingernails. So there was most likely a struggle," Jay said.

Erin went to put a picture of a white man who looked to be in his early 30s.

"And the DNA pointed back to this man. His name's Arnold Decker. He got a clean slate except public disturbance. The guy was talking about how someone or something was living among us," she explained.

"Alright, Cho and Rigsby, go pick him up," Teresa commanded. 

Rigsby and Cho nodded and went to get the man. I looked at Patrick, who was shaking his head. I went over to him.

"You alright," I asked.

"It doesn't sound right. This isn't making sense," Patrick said, "This man seems too ordinary to be our guy. Something's not adding up."

I nodded in agreeance.

"I agree with you. This guy may sound looney but he doesn't seem like our guy. Still let's see how this plays out," I said.

Patrick looked at me and smiled.

"Okay. We'll see. Maybe he may know something too," he said.

"What if he does but won't talk," I asked.

"Then I'll make him talk," Patrick replied cheerfully.

I shook my head and smiled because I knew what he was talking about. He was going to play mind games on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick's POV

I walked out of the breakroom with a cup of tea in my hand. Tanya looked at me confused. So I offered her a cup.

"Tea," I offered pointing to the cup.

She shook her head.

"No, but where'd you get tea from? And how did you make it," she asked.

I pointed to the breakroom.

"I got it from in the breakroom and I made it with a tea kettle that I brought with me. You sure you don't want some?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Okay. Your lost."

She smiled as Cho and Rigsby came back with Decker. The man looked crazy from the jump. He was smiling as he was being brought to the interrogation room. Tanya looked at me.

"You sure that's not our guy? He looks crazy enough," she asked.

I shook my head.

"That's not him," I said firmly.

"How are you so sure," she asked.

"Gut feeling, I guess," I said, shrugging.

"I'll take it. Let's go see what this guy is all about," she said walking towards the interrogation room.

Voight came up to me before I could go.

"Heard you were good at getting people to talk," he said, "That true?"

"Well usually I just trick people to get them to tell on themselves," I said shrugging.

"Huh. Like to see that in action. I want you to interrogate Decker," Voight said.

"Oh in that case. I'm going to need a deck of cards," I smiled.

Voight looked confused then turned to a guy sitting at his desk.

"Halstead, you got a deck of cards," Voight asked him.

Halstead looked inside of his desk and pulled out a deck and handed it to Voight. Voight in turn handed it to me. I smiled.

"Enjoy the show," I said going to the interrogation room.

I walked in and nodded at Cho and sat down across from Decker. Decker smiled at me.

"Let me guess, you're going to play good cop while he plays bad cop," Decker asked.

"Oh I'm not a cop," I said honestly, "All I want to do is play a card game with you. You like card games, Arnold?"

Decker shook his head.

"I don't usually play card games. They require time which is something I don't have," he said.

"Well, it just so happens that now you have time," I said taking the deck out of my pocket.

I picked three cards from the deck. Two black Kings and one red Queen. Then I put the rest of the cards away.

"The object of this game is to keep your eye on the queen," said shuffling the three cards in my hand then I placed them side by side on the table, "Where's the queen?"

I smiled at Decker. Then I noticed something flicker in his eyes.

"The queen," he repeated.

"Yes," I said.

He leaned in.

"The queen lives among us! They all do! Just like the powerful legends," he started rambling.

I smiled and decided to go along with this.

"Who are these powerful legends that you speak of," I asked cheerfully.

"On individual levels they are unknown. But together they are known as the 4 Crowns. The most powerful persons alive," he said.

"Tell me then. How can I get in connection with these 4 Crowns characters that you speak of," I asked.

"You have to go through the one they call the Titan. He has a plan on how to draw out the 4 Crowns. Some say that he's even more powerful than they are," Decker said enthusiastically.

"So are you part of the Titan's plan," I asked.

"Precisely. I was to take the fall for the murders then I would see the 4 Crowns my own self. I was to help draw them out," he said.

"Did it work," I asked amused.

"Not yet. But it will. Eventually it will. If you want I can get you involved with the Titan's plans as well. It will be a sight that has to be seen," he said seriously.

"Yeah. Call the Titan for me," I said without hesitation.

"Oh no need. He already knows," he smiled.

I looked at Cho and got up.

"I guess I'll be seeing the Titan then," I said walking out of the interrogation room. 

Tanya walked out from the side of the interrogation room.

"So the Titan's our guy," she whispered.

"Seems like it. It also seems like I'm going to have a visit with this guy," I whispered.

"Let me go with you when you meet with him or take Gabby or Will. Don't go alone," she whispered.

"Can't risk it. This Titan guy is going to be expecting just me. If I have one of you go with me then things might go south," I reasoned.

"Things might go south if one of us don't go. Don't be a hero, Patrick," she hissed.

I touched her shoulder in comfort.

"But that's just what I am, isn't it? The radiation chose me, just like it chose you. We became heroes right when we felt it running through our veins. Let me do this and if something happens, you'll know. You'll feel it," I reasoned.

She sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Fine. I'll let you go. But I'm informing Gabby and Will about the Titan and your plan," she whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

"Great speech by the way," she whispered.

"Oh well thanks," I said going along with her joke.

Then we went to the bullpen, I think they call it. Voight came up to me.

"You get anything," he asked.

"Just some crazy talk about the 4 Crowns superheroes and the Titan," I said trying to brush it off like nothing.

Voight nodded.

"Hmm. Well we got him for 48 hours so we'll try to get information another way," he said.

"Well there was one thing that stuck out to me as useful," I said.

"What's that?"

"He said he's part of a plan. He was supposed to take the fall for the murders. My guess is that his DNA was planted on that body purposely but he had nothing to do with the murders," I explained.

"Huh. Well like I said we got him for 48 hours," Voight repeated.

I gave a thumbs up and went back to the breakroom to get more tea. After a while everyone was still working but I felt myself getting tired.

"I could really use a couch right now," I yawned.

Lisbon noticed me yawning and came up to me.

"Why don't I drive you back to the hotel so you could get some sleep," she offered.

I nodded.

"That sounds nice. Let me tell Tanya that I'm going back," I said.

"Ok. I'll be in the car," she replied.

I walked over to Tanya and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Hey, what's up? Wow you look exhausted," she said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "Listen, I'm going to go back to the hotel to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," she replied.

Then I left to go to Lisbon's SUV. I got in as she started the engine. Then we drove towards the hotel. Midway to the hotel I fell asleep. So I didn't notice the giant man in the middle of the road. I didn't notice until I felt the car crash. I jolted awake as Lisbon tried to gain control over the car. She failed miserably crashing into a tree. I got knocked out. Last thing I remember was being carried off by the giant man.


	9. Chapter 9

Tanya's POV

Voight must've noticed how tired we were all getting.

"Alright, you all go home for the day. I want you back here 6 am sharp," he commanded.

We all nodded and started packing up to go home. Antonio came up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Tonio. What's up," I asked.

"Nothing really. I was just hoping that after this is all over I can get another shot a date," he replied.

"Sure. We'll see," I answered.

Antonio nodded and left to his car. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I was grabbing my keys when I felt a strange sensation run through my veins. Then I felt my right pupil turn red and back to normal. Something was wrong.

"Patrick," I said out loud.

Everyone looked at me as I ran out to my car.


	10. Chapter 10

Will's POV

I was asleep in bed with Natalie when I felt a strange sensation running through my veins. I bolted awake and felt my right pupil turn white and back again. Something was wrong.

"Patrick," I whispered.

Then I got out of bed and got dressed while Natalie was asking what's wrong.

"Uh, nothing. I just got to go. I'll be back," I said putting on a shirt.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. I love you, Nat," I said kissing her on the top of her head.

I left as she said the words back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Gabriela's POV

I was on my way home when I felt a strange sensation run through my veins. I gasped and screeched to a halt as my right pupil turned green and back again. Something happened.

"Patrick," I shouted.

I turned the car around and sped off to where the signal was coming from.


	12. Chapter 12

Tanya's POV

I sped off to where I felt the signal last. When I arrived I noticed Teresa's SUV was totalled and Gabby and Will were there. They must've felt the signal too. I know that I was followed by the whole team but I didn't care. I parked and got out going up to Gabby, Will, and Teresa who I was surprised was still standing.

"Hey, Teresa. You alright," I asked once I was close enough.

"No. I'm not. A giant dressed like a some kind of knight just totalled my car and took Jane. So no," Teresa said angrily.

"A giant man dressed as a knight," I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just as confused as you are," she replied.

"Ok. Let the paramedics take care of you. Sarge will probably ask more about this," I said motioning to Gabby and Will to follow me.

They got the message and followed away from everyone else.

"A giant knight definitely sounds like our guy," Will said.

"But why would he take Patrick and not one of us," Gabby asked.

"Because he asked to be," I said thoughtfully.

Will and Gabby looked at me.

"What," Will asked.

I looked at them.

"The team has a guy in interrogation. His name's Arnold Decker. Patrick took a shot at getting him to talk," I explained.

"Did it work," Gabby asked.

"Yes. The guy expressed how he was part of a plan to get the 4 Crowns to show themselves. And that the leader of the plan was guy that calls himself the Titan. Patrick asked to be part of the plan with no hesitation. The guy told him that the Titan already knows. So you can say that it worked a little too well," I said.

"So this knight is the Titan," Will asked, "And he has Patrick now?"

I nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him back," Will said.

"It's not that simple," Gabby replied.

"She's right. For one, we don't know where he took Patrick," I said matter of factly.

"And two," Will asked.

I looked at him.

"Two I thought we were done with the hero stuff. I mean we haven't stretched our powers in years," I replied.

"Tanya, one of the Crowns are in serious danger. We have to go after him whether we have powered up in years or not. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to fight back. If I lose then I lose but I have to try," Will reasoned.

"He's right," Gabby nodded, "I'm fighting back too."

I sighed.

"I guess I'm going too then. But we're going to need help locating him if we're going to do this," I explained.

"We can use your team," Gabby suggested, "And we can use some firefighters too if it'll help."

"We also can use Patrick's team as well," Will said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to convince them to listen to us," I asked.

Will and Gabby smiled.

"We show them," Will said.

"What!?"

"He's right. It's the only way and you know it," Gabby reasoned, "It's time for the 4 Crowns to go public."

I smiled and put my head down.

"Alright, then. You round up the firefighters back to the district parking lot. I'll get the police," I said, "Will make sure that Teresa's okay to work."

"Got it," Will said going to Teresa.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day when 4 Crowns got back together again," I said to Gabby.

Gabby smiled and went to call the firefighters. I smiled and went to gather up Intelligence and CBI.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriela's POV

I dialed Chief Boden's number and waited for him to answer. Eventually he did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chief. It's me, Gabriela. I called because I need a favor if you don't mind," I asked.

"Well, what is it?"

"I need your help with getting the firehouse together at the 21st district parking lot. It's an emergency," I explained.

"Um, ok. I'll see what I can do."

"I also need a map," I asked.

"Ok. I have one. I'll be sure to give it to you."

"Thanks, Chief," I said finally.

"No problem."

Then I hung up and called Matt.

"Hello."

"Hey, Matt. It's me, Gabby."

"Hey, Gabby. What's up?"

"Um, I need your help with gathering up the firehouse in the 21st district parking lot."

"Ok. For what?"

"No time to explain. But it's an emergency. I'll explain when you arrive."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. You call Chief?"

"Yeah. He's helping as well."

"Ah, got it. Well I'll try my best to assist in any way I can."

"Thanks, Matt. I appreciate it."

"No problem. You would do the same for me."

"You know it. Bye."

"Bye."

Then I hung up and went up to Tanya and Will who was talking to Teresa and Voight.

"Anyways, we could really use you guys assistance. And we'll explain more when we get to the parking lot," Tanya said to them.

Voight nodded but Teresa seemed unconvinced.

"How are you guys going to fight against that giant, get Jane back, and survive. It seems impossible," Teresa said shaking her head.

"Some things you just have to trust. Just do what we ask and we'll do the rest. And to prove that we can face the Titan and survive you're going to need to gather in the parking lot," I explained jumping into the conversation.

Voight looked at Teresa.

"Let's just see what they have to prove. Then we'll go from there. If we're not convinced which I'm sure we won't be then we won't help. But if for some reason we are then we'll do what they say," Voight said to her.

Teresa finally nodded.

"Okay. Fine," she said.

Then everyone went back to the district to see what we had to prove to them. I left in my own car. When I got to the district I saw that the whole firehouse was there as well.

"Wow! That was quick," I muttered.

I parked and got out of my car. So did everyone else. Matt came up to me giving me a hug.

"There better be a good reason why I got out of bed tonight," he smiled.

"Trust me, there is," I smiled back.

Tanya tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ready for this," she asked.

I looked at her then at Will and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this," I sighed.

Then Tanya got everyone's attention. They all gathered in one spot. Then she started talking about how we needed their help. I walked up to Will.

"Are you ready," I whispered to him.

"I haven't stretched these powers in years so we'll see," he whispered back.

I smiled as Teresa asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"How do we know that we'll survive," she asked.

Everyone nodded in agreeance.

"Well for one, you guys only job is to help locate Patrick and the Titan. And two, well, we'll just have to show you," Tanya said looking back at us. 

She walked towards me and Will.

"Who wants to start us off," she asked.

"I will," I volunteered.

"Take it away and we'll follow after you," Tanya said.

Will nodded at me as I stepped forward.

"Really hope this works," I whispered to myself.

Everyone watched as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and felt for the radiation. Soon I felt it and formed an earth sword in my hand. When I opened my eyes, I still felt the radiation so I'm sure my pupils were lit green.

Everyone gasped. I looked at Tanya and Will and smiled. They both smiled back at me. Then Will stepped up next to me and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Then a wind sword formed in his hand. When he opened his eyes his pupils were white.

He grinned at me and Tanya.

"You're up, Tanya," Will said.

"What if I lose control, like last time. Patrick isn't here to put out the fire," Tanya said putting her head down. 

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"If you do, we'll be here to stop you," I said to her.

Will put his hand on her shoulder as well.

"I'll use my wind to help put the fires left behind out. Besides, we got a bunch of trained firefighters gathered here to help us," Will said. 

Tanya looked at Will, who nodded at her. Then she looked at me.

"You got this," I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes as we took our hands off of her. She took a deep breath. A fire sword formed in her hand. When she opened her eyes her pupils were red.

She grinned at us.

"You did it," Will said.

"See I knew you had it in you," I teased.

She shook her head. Then we all faced the onlookers standing side by side of each other.

"You believe us now," I shouted.

"Yeah. We believe you," Matt said, "I do anyways."

One by one they all nodded in agreeance with Matt.

"What are you guys," Voight asked.

We all smiled at him.

"We're the 4 Crowns."

"Well 3 Crowns. The Titan has the 4th one," Will said matter of factly, "So are you going to help us?"

"Just tell us what to do," Teresa nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Will's POV

I called Nat hoping that she'll pick up so I could explain myself. All I got was her voicemail though.

"Hi, you've reached Natalie please leave a message and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep."

"Hey Nat. It's Will. Listen I-"

"Hello? Hello, Will?"

"Nat? Hey."

"Will, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you said you'd be back soon but you never came back. What's going on? Tell me."

"Listen, I can't fully explain right now. I just was calling to say I love you. And that you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met. I hope you can forgive me after this."

"Will, come on. We need you," Gabby said gesturing me to follow her.

I held my finger up letting her know in a minute.

"Will Halstead! Tell me what's going on right now," Nat said on the other line.

"I love you, Nat. I gotta go. Bye," I replied.

"Will, don't you-"

I hung up before she could finish. I really hope she doesn't hate me after this. I walked over to where the map was set out. Jay looked at me.

"You talk to Nat," he asked.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she hates me now," I replied.

"I'm sure she'll understand when you explain later."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"You gonna put that away or something," Jay asked pointing to the sword in my hand.

I looked at it and internally called the radiation back into my arm. The sword sucked into my hand and into my veins again. Jay was watching.

"That so freaky but cool at the same time," he whispered.

I smiled and listened to Tanya and Gabby talk to Lisbon, Voight, and Boden. I looked at the map.

"How do we know that he hasn't left town or something," Tanya asked.

"Because he too big to drive and not get noticed by someone, let alone have a hostage like Jane with him," Lisbon explained.

I shook my head.

"Patrick is most likely knocked out still," I said still looking at the map.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked up.

"How do you know," Voight asked.

"Because he would've sent out a signal to us if he were woke. That's what he did when the car crashed," I replied. 

Gabby and Tanya nodded in agreeance.

"He's right. He would've sent a signal to the other Crowns," Gabby said.

"So if he couldn't leave town then where is he," Boden asked.

"We have enough people. I say we search for him," I suggested, "We look up places that haven't been touched by humans in a while and we search them. They're most likely in an abandoned building somewhere."

They all nodded.

"I agree with Dr. Halstead. We need boots on the ground instead of trying to locate one place," Voight said.

I smiled. Tanya looked at me.

"Ok. Let's go with your plan then," Tanya said to me.

"Great. But if we're going to search we should have everyone go in pairs or thirds. Not individually. This guy is most likely dangerous," I explained.

Tanya nodded.

"Where are the abandoned buildings most likely located," Tanya asked.

"There's 6 or 7 in Boystown, Roscoe Village, and Lakeview," Boden said.

"And there's 4 in Lincoln Park," Voight said.

"Alright we split up in groups and search those places. For now we're going to give everyone our phone number to contact us if you find him before we do," I explained.

Teresa, Voight, and Boden nodded calling their team to gather so they can get our numbers. Once we gave everyone our number we created groups. Tanya was working with some of the Intelligence group, Gabby was working with the firehouse group, and I was working with CBI group. Tanya walked up to her car.

"We're probably going to have to use the whistle for this," I said to her.

She looked at Gabby then at me and nodded.

"I agree," she said.

Then she gave a distinct whistle and her car turned into a robot wolf.

She got on it while everyone watched in awe and fear.

"Long time no see, Axel," she said to the wolf who wagged it stubbed tail in response.

Gabby went to her car and gave her own distinct whistle. Her car turned into a robot lion.

"Hey Apoc," Gabby said while petting the lion's sharp mane.

The lion rubbed it's muzzle against Gabby in response. She got on Apoc and looked at me.

"Your turn," she smiled.

I smiled and gave my own distinct whistle while looking at my car. It slowly turned into a robot odogaron.

Everyone stood back as it walked towards me, blowing steam out it's nostrils. When it reached me it looked at me for a while then it rolled over on it's back. I rubbed it stomach and laughed.

"You know for a second I thought that thing was going to eat you," Gabby admitted.

"No. He wouldn't eat me. Would you, Rip," I asked the monster.

He licked my face in response.

"Ugh! That's disgusting," I said wiping the side of my face.

Gabby and Tanya laughed as I got on Rip.

"Alright, you guys know where to go. We'll be there as well. Whoever finds the Titan and Patrick first contact us. Don't be a hero and try to face the Titan yourselves," Tanya said to the teams.

They all nodded in understanding and left. Me, Tanya, and Gabby left with our individual groups.


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick's POV

I woke up and blinked a couple times but it was still pretty dark.

"Where am I," I whispered to myself.

Then what happened all came rushing back to me. I struggled against the restraints causing the chair to tip over. Then someone came and lifted the chair back upright.

"Don't hurt yourself now. The master wants you perfectly healthy when he arrives," a man said behind me.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am no other than Zorg, a child and follower of the Titan," the man said.

"Then why do you call him master instead dad," I asked trying to play with his mind while I clear my head enough to send a signal.

The man came around and slapped me.

"You speak too much, pitiful one," Zorg shouted.

"Now, now, Zorg. What did I tell you about hitting my guests," a voice boomed from behind me.

Zorg looked up in fear.

"Master! I didn't realize you were standing there," Zorg sputtered.

"Of course you didn't. Because if you did, you would not have hit him now, would you," the voice said coming closer.

Zorg stepped back and put his head down.

"I'm sorry. I have disappointed you," Zorg said sadly.

"I know you are. Run along and fetch my guest some water," the voice said right behind me now.

Zorg quickly ran to get me some water but as he did an arrow hit his back and he fell dead. I gasped as the voice laughed.

"Can you believe he fell for that one," the voice laughed.

"You must be the Titan," I asked rather than stated.

"I am. And you must be the one that Decker told me about," Titan said, "What is your name, child?"

"Patrick. Patrick Jane," I said mentally kicking myself for giving my full name to him.

"Patrick. Tell me what reason do you have for wanting to see and be a part of my plan, hmm," Titan asked.

"What any person would want. I want to see the 4 Crowns for myself," I said going into acting mode.

Then the Titan came around the front to face me and I realize that he was the giant that was in the middle of the road. I gasped on accident. Titan smiled.

"You remember me," he said amused.

"Yeah. You totalled the woman I was with SUV before taking me," I replied, still trying to clear my head.

Titan laughed.

"Yes. And I'm sure she's dead now," he said.

"I'm sure so too," I said trying desperately to keep him talking.

"Let me go grab you some water. You must be parched," Titan said walking away.

I followed him with my eyes until I couldn't see him anymore. I must have hit my head during the crash because I couldn't clear my head. It was cloudy. Yet I don't feel any blood on the back of my head and it doesn't hurt.

"So what could it be," I asked myself, "Why is my head so cloudy?"

"Your head is cloudy because the master makes it that way," a female voice said, "He likes everyone new to be in kind of a daze while they first meet him."

Then the female walked past me.

"Wait," I called out.

She stopped.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Name's Monica. Friends call me Monny. Enemies call me Stardust," she smirked, "Which one are you?"

"Friend. Definitely friend," I lied.

"Good. I'd like to keep it that way," she said walking to a chair I didn't notice was in the corner.

Then I noticed there were other chairs as well. So most likely more people showing up. Then right on cue I heard other people.

"Monny! Did you take my axe," said a male's voice.

Monica nodded.

"Yes. Because you don't know how to pick up after yourself so I took it," Monica stated.

"Told you she took it," another male voice said.

Two males walked past me as Monica threw an axe at the one who most likely asked her about. He caught it with ease. Then the other male looked back at me.

"Master has another guest huh," the male asked.

"Hopefully he doesn't kill this one," the male with the axe laughed.

"Stop it. You're going to scare him more than he already is," Monica said firmly.

"You like him, don't you," one of the males asked her.

"Yes, in fact I do. He's nice unlike you jerks and he's kinda cute," Monica smiled.

"Oh, you know that Master won't go for that-"

"Master won't go for what," Titan said coming back in with a large cup of water which looked like a small cup in his hand.

Monica glared at the male daring him to speak.

"Master won't go for her throwing my axe at me," the male lied.

"Toughen up, Blaze," Titan said walking over to me, "Here."

He poured the water into my mouth. Then he set it down next to me. 

"I'm sure you've met my children," Titan said gesturing to the others with his hand.

"I met Monica but I didn't meet the other two," I said honestly.

"Where are your manners," Titan asked the two males who winced, "That one is Blaze."

He pointed to the one who he was talking to not too long ago. Then he pointed to the other.

"That one is Nightmare," he said, "Why don't you introduce yourself to let them know that you are friendly?"

"I'm Patrick," I introduced.

"Patrick? What kind of name is that? We're gonna have to give you a better one," Nightmare said.

"A better one," I asked.

"Yeah. Like they did with me," Monica said, "That's how I got the name Stardust."

"Really? I always thought of changing my name," I lied.

"We're not going to start name changing just yet," Titan said, "First, let's see how Patrick does with drawing the 4 Crowns out."

"Ugh! I hate the 4 Crowns," Blaze said.

"Why? Because you're not a legend like they are," Monica teased.

"No, it's because-"

Suddenly there was a noise outside of the building. They all jumped up.

"Monica, go with your brothers to check out what that was," Titan commanded.

"It was most likely a cat but I'll go see," Monica said picking up her sword and blaster off the floor next to her.

She, Blaze, and Nightmare went to go check out the noise. I decided to use this to my advantage.

"You should let me go with them. I can help," I offered.

Titan smiled.

"You're an eager one, child. But it's far too dangerous. Yet I will let you out of the restraints. I feel I can trust you somewhat," Titan said cutting the plastic off of me.

When he was finished I calmly reached down and drank some more water. It seemed to ease the cloudiness from my head.

"Trying to get rid of the cloudiness I presume," Titan asked.

I nodded.

"It's making my head hurt a little," I lied.

The Titan hummed then lifted his hand in the air. When he did the cloudiness vanished. I smiled.

"That's much better," I said while sending out a signal.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriela's POV

I got the text from Tanya stating that Voight, Antonio, and Jay had found the Titan. As soon as I got the text I felt my right pupil turn green and back again. Patrick was sending a signal. I patted Apoc.

"Time to go, buddy. Let's go save Patrick," I said as Apoc took off.

When we arrived I saw that Voight, Antonio, and Jay had been caught sneaking. I was the first to arrive so I got off Apoc.

"Go transparent and intimidate," I whispered to the robotic lion.

Apoc looked at me and slowly turned a transparent green. Then he went and hit one of the males that had an axe raised over Antonio's head. The male tripped and fell, the axe landing next to his head. I quietly made my way over to them without getting noticed. The male got up, grabbing the axe.

"What was that," he screamed at Antonio, "What did you just do!?"

Antonio shook his head.

"I don't know what that was," he said honestly.

Then the woman raised a blaster up to Voight's head.

"He looks like he knows," the woman said," Unless you're tripping on air."

She laughed as the male glared at her. Then Apoc flashed in front of the woman, yanking the blaster out of her hand and going back invisible, running. She gasped.

"Did you guys see that?! It's some kind of giant lion," the woman exclaimed.

I ran closer to the male with the sword in his hand as they both laughed at her. When I got up to him I stepped on a dead leaf on accident. Who leaves a random dead leaf on the ground in the middle of summer!? The man turned around and faced me. I chuckled nervously. Then I saw Apoc behind him looking angry and realistic, kinda of.

"I would duck if I were you," I whispered to him.

He looked confused and was about to attack me when Apoc lunged at his attack arm. He screamed in pain and tried to fight Apoc off. The more he fought the tighter Apoc gripped. I ran to Antonio.

"You guys have to get out of here now," I commanded.

He looked scared but nodded and went to grab Voight and Jay then left. There was a loud boom I turned and saw that Apoc had been shot by that woman's blaster. I gasped and felt for the radiation. I formed an earth sword in my hand as Apoc got back on his feet. 

"Two against three well trained warriors," the man with the good arm laughed.

"You guys are not the only well trained warriors," I replied.

Then there was a howl and monstrous roar.

"And I'm not alone," I smirked.

"Wait are you guys waiting for? Kill her," the woman yelled.

The man with the hurt arm lunged at me. I quickly turned around and met my sword with his. He pushed towards me as I struggled to keep my ground. He's too strong for me to have a physical power fight with. I'll just have to use my powers. I used my other hand and waved it up. The ground grew roots that wrapped around the guy's legs and held him. I stepped back as the man struggled against the roots.

"Stay where you are and I won't kill you," I said to him.

I saw fear wash over his eyes. I turned and saw Tanya and Will combating with the woman and the other man along with Axel and Rip. Apoc was struggling to stay standing so I went over to him and patted him.

"Take it easy, boy. Rest for right now. Let your engines heal itself," I told him.

Apoc looked at me and lied down. I nodded at him and looked at the woman and the man. I knelt down, touching the ground with my hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them I felt the full power of the radiation and caused an earthquake. The woman and the man struggled to stay on their feet as Will and Tanya took advantage, striking at their legs causing them to collapse. I stopped the earthquake and walked over to Will and Tanya who were standing over the two enemies. I looked at the two who were on the ground. I raised my sword at the woman's throat.

"You stay down and we won't kill you. You disobey and we will slaughter you where you stand," I said, "And to ensure you listen-"

I waved my hand up causing roots to wrap around the two bodies and hold them.

"Who are you," the woman screamed.

"We're the 3 Crowns and you just so happened to have kidnapped the 4th one," I smiled evilly.

Their eyes flickered with fear.

"W- we're sorry. We didn't know that Patrick was part of the Crowns," the man stuttered.

"We weren't going to hurt him, just so you know. So there's no need to kill us," the woman said scared.

"We'll let Patrick be the one to make that call," Tanya said before walking towards the building.

Me and Will followed her in. Apoc, Axel, and Rip stood guard.


	17. Chapter 17

Tanya's POV

It was dark. Far too dark for regular human eyes to see.

"We're going to have to use our powers in order to see in here," I whispered to the others.

They nodded as their eyes lit in their own individual colors. I lit my eyes a fiery red. Everything around me lit up as if the light was on. I searched the room and saw Patrick sitting in a chair and what looked like the Titan beside him. I sent an individual signal letting Patrick know that we were there. Patrick straightened when he got the signal but he didn't turn around to look. Which was a smart move because the Titan was watching him and it sounded like they were talking. We carefully made our way over to where they were sitting. Will and Gabby took a corner while I stayed in the middle, just in case he tries to escape. When we got close enough I heard the Titan laugh. I held up my fist letting Gabby and Will know to stop where they're at. They listened and stopped in their tracks.

"You know what's funny, Patrick," the Titan asked not turning around.

"What? I'd like to know," Patrick answered aware of how close we were to them.

"What's funny is that I know you're actually part of the 4 Crowns," the Titan said without budging, "And I also know that you're friends are here in this room. Why don't you reveal yourselves other 3 Crowns?"

We looked at each other and walked around the Titan and Patrick, stepping into the light. Patrick first looked terrified then he seemed to calm down when he saw me. I looked at the Titan.

"So you're the one called the Titan I'm guessing," I said to him.

He simply nodded but didn't get up from his chair. He seemed calm. A little too calm.

"You don't seem scared that you're outnumbered 4 to 1," Will said speaking what was on all of our minds.

"The key to beating life is to stay calm in opposition. If you can't stay calm then fake it. Besides I have one of your own sitting right next to me. I know you won't attack if you know that I can easily reach over and kill him," he explained.

Then he looked at me.

"I know because she won't let you," Titan said pointing at me, "You're a powerful one aren't you, dear?"

"You can say that," I said unfazed.

"Yet, you have fallen for the only one who seems to be able to calm your fire," he smirked.

I immediately looked at Patrick. He looked at me with knowing eyes.

"It seems he has fallen for you too. But something went wrong in your relationship," the Titan said curiously, "What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind in fact," I said looking back at the Titan, "I'm not about to give you my life story. So either you get up and fight or I come to kill you on the spot. Your choice."

"You don't care about the one you love," the Titan asked.

"I don't love him. Like you said something went wrong in our relationship. I've lost a piece of my heart," I said looking at Patrick, "Now I protect the rest of it from others. Especially him."

Patrick had a hurt expression on his face. The Titan laughed.

"Very well then. Let us fight," he said getting up and punching Patrick in the stomach.

Patrick leaned over but quickly regained his composure. He stood up next to me. Then a water sword formed in his hand.

"So what's the plan," Patrick asked as he dodged the Titan's arrows.

"Well there's 4 of us and only one of him. I say we try to close in on him and find an opening in his armor," I said while ricocheting a throwing knife off my sword.

"Sounds dangerous to me. But I guess it will work," Patrick said.

"Good. Cover me and Will," I said to Gabby and Patrick.

They nodded and Gabby grew roots out of the ground to hold onto Titan while Patrick sent a wave of water to knock him down. Will came my way.

"Fire tornado," he asked me.

"Fire tornado," I confirmed.

He nodded and went near Titan and waved his finger in a circle causing a small tornado to form. I blasted fire from my hands into the tornado, lighting the tornado on fire. Then Will pushed the tornado towards the Titan. For a while we couldn't see Titan but we kept our swords pulled just in case he was still mobile. Soon the tornado cleared and we saw that the Titan was still standing. He didn't even look fazed by the tornado. In fact he looked amused.

"Impressive. My turn," he said rushing at us at an amazing speed.

Will and Gabby barely had time to react as he knocked them down. He came towards me and Patrick. I formed a fire shield in my hand just in time as he came at us with a sword. There was a clang as fire blasted from the sword hitting the shield. Me and Patrick got knocked back but stayed standing. I winced in pain and looked down. The was a cut on my arm. Patrick noticed and stepped in front of me to protect me.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need protection, Patrick," I said stepping beside him.

"You're hurt," Patrick said not taking his eyes off of the Titan, "And you did it protecting me. So let me do the same."

"I'm fine. I'm still standing so I'm fine," I said looking at Patrick.

Patrick smiled.

"You're so stubborn," he teased.

"I learn from the best," I muttered.

Then Patrick dashed towards Titan at great speed. Faster speed than the Titan even. That's one thing about Patrick. He's all speed so he has an advantage at taking the Titan down than we do at this point. I looked at Gabby and Will. They were standing again. Gabby was trying to grab ahold of the Titan with roots but he kept moving. Will was blowing wind gusts at the Titan but trying not to knock down Patrick at the same time. With every move they made they got closer to the Titan. I had to stay at a distance since I was already injured. But I still threw fire at the Titan nonetheless. Then I thought about how I have fire radiation. And pure heat melts through metal. So I started stepping closer little by little. Finally Patrick hit Titan with a blow to the head. The Titan got knocked back but was still on his feet. He lifted his hand to his cut forehead. When he saw the blood he smiled.

"This guy just doesn't give up does he," Gabby asked.

"Doesn't seem like it," Patrick replied.

"Blood for blood than Patrick," Titan said rushing at me, "But not yours!"

I already had a hurt arm so I couldn't use a shield. He was too quick so I couldn't dodge. So I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Except there wasn't any. I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw that Patrick took the hit for me. The sword went right through his stomach. Patrick looked at me and managed to smile as he was tossed to the side. He closed his eyes slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick's POV

I saw the Titan look at Tanya as he said those words. I knew I would be fast enough to get in the way just not fast enough to put up a shield as I did. But I couldn't let her die. I couldn't let Intelligence go through that. Couldn't let this team lose it's best and most powerful fighter. She still had a life to live. I've lived my life it may not have been the best life but I have lived it. I had to stop the sword from getting to her. So I ran towards her with all my might and turned facing the Titan. I felt the sword hit me. I slowly looked down and noticed he got me in the stomach. I heard Tanya gasp. I turned to say something but all I could manage to do was smile. Then the Titan tossed me aside using his sword. I struggled to breathe. I felt the world go black. If this is how I go then so be it. At least I died a hero. At least she still has a chance at life.


	19. Chapter 19

Tanya POV

I didn't realize I was screaming. I didn't realize that I was letting the full power of the radiation come forth to where it created a fire dragon. I didn't realize that the fire dragon was blowing fire on the Titan and that the Titan was burning alive. I was too numb to make out anything that was going on around me. Patrick sacrificed himself to save me. Blood for blood the Titan says. Well death for death. When I finally realized what was going on I stopped the radiation and the dragon absorbed back into me. Then I fell down crying in tears. The Titan was gone. There was nothing of him left. I managed to see Will rush over to Patrick's side to check his pulse while Gabby went up to me.

"It's going to be okay," Gabby said rubbing the back of my shirt because my bare skin was too hot to touch.

"He's dead," I cried, "He's dead!"

"He- he's alive," Will yelled surprised.

"What," Gabby said for both of us.

"He's alive and breathing. But barely. We need to get him to Med now," Will said trying to pick him up.

Gabby rushed over to help. I got up but didn't help. I didn't want to risk burning him on accident. I dried my eyes as Will and Gabby carried him outside. I followed closely. The teams were all outside a little ways away from everything else. I looked at where we left that woman and those two men. There was nothing but ashes where they were left. I must've killed them in my rage as well. Will and Gabby took Patrick to where the firefighters were.

"Oh my god, Patrick," Teresa yelled when she saw us coming.

"I need you to get Patrick over to Med. Don't worry about traffic. We'll clear the way," Will said handing Patrick over to Severide and Casey.

They nodded putting Patrick in their smaller truck. Me, Will, and Gabby went to our waiting animals. Intelligence turned on their sirens and raced ahead of the truck over to Med. We ran ahead as well making sure there was a clear path. By the time we all made it to Med it was in the afternoon. We got off our animals and gave our own distinct whistles, turning our animals back into cars. Then we ran inside following the nurses that came to take Patrick. 

Me and Teresa followed until they said we couldn't anymore. Will went back with the nurses putting on a hospital jacket. So me and Teresa went to wait with the others. I was still on the verge of losing myself again so I tried to think positive. Now is not the time to set the hospital on fire. Teresa went up to me.

"He's going to be ok- Ow," she said snatching her hand back from my skin.

"Sorry about that. The radiation is still high so my skin is too hot to touch bare," I apologized. 

"It's alright. I was just going to say that he's going to be okay. And so will you," Teresa said going to sit down. 

I nodded but stayed standing. I couldn't sit at the moment. Not right now anyways. Antonio came up to me. He pointed to my arm with the cut in it.

"You okay," he asked.

I looked at my arm my own self. I nodded again.

"Yeah. I actually forgot all about that," I said honestly.

"Want me to call a nurse for you," he asked.

"No. That's okay. I need them to focus on Patrick. Besides anything they put on it will melt off at the moment," I explained.

Antonio nodded slowly but still looked concerned.

"He's going to be okay," he said reassuringly.

"I know he will. He has to be. I can't lose him," I said quietly.

Antonio nodded.

"Were you two a thing before," Antonio asked curiously.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. We used to be. Something happened in our relationship that broke us apart though," I explained.

Antonio hummed.

"You still love him though don't you? Can't stand seeing him but can't stand seeing him hurt either," Antonio said.

I looked down.

"Yeah. I do still love him. I just don't think he loves me back," I said honestly.

  
  


Of course he does," Gabby said jumping in the conversation, "Or else he wouldn't have taken that hit for you. Or else he wouldn't have came back. He loves you so much a blind person can see it. He just doesn't think that you love him anymore."

I looked at Gabby.

"Did he tell you that? That he still loves me," I asked.

She nodded. I smiled.

"That's nice to know. But I don't think it matters now. He's probably dying right now and there's nothing I can do to prevent it," I said sadly.

Just then Will came in and went up to us.

"Gabby, Tanya, I need to speak with you two," he said pulling us aside.

"What is it," Gabby said when he turned back around.

"Patrick is dying," Will said seriously.

I felt a tear rolled down my cheek but didn't stop it.

"Your crew can't help him at all," I asked.

Will shook his head.

"My crew can't do anything to save him at the moment. But we can," Will said, "If we do the virtute legenda correctly it can save his life."

"What if we do it wrong," Gabby said.

"It can damage his insides permanently or worse, kill him," Will said.

Gabby looked at me.

"It's your call," she said to me.

I looked from her to Will. I nodded.

"Let's do it," I said.

Then Will motioned us to follow him back to where Patrick was. We stopped at his room. I went up to him. He looked so pale. I brushed his hair with my fingers and kissed his forehead. Then I looked at Gabby and Will and nodded. They both took an edge of the bed that Patrick was laying on. I took the edge by his head. We all formed swords in our hands. Gabby went first.

"The power of earth," she said pulling her sword above Patrick.

"The power of wind," Will said pulling his sword above Patrick the tip touching Gabby's.

I went last.

"And the power of fire," I said making the tip of my sword touch Gabby's and Will's.

"Save the water radiation by virtute legenda," we said in unison. Then a green beam came out of Gabby's sword. A white beam out of Will's sword. And a red beam out of my sword. They all hit Patrick's chest and he gasped and opened his eyes pupils turning green, white, red, and blue. Then the beams stopped and Patrick went back limp with his eyes closed. We absorbed the swords back in our hands and into our veins. I looked at Will.

"What now," I asked.

"Now it's just a waiting game. See if he wakes up," he said looking up at me, "I want to check his torso though."

I nodded and me and Gabby stepped back as Will unbuttoned his shirt and examined his stomach. There was no cut and he looked normal. He even had gained color back in his face. Will buttoned his shirt back and looked at us.

"I think he's going to be okay. But I can't say for sure. We just have to wait and see if he wakes up but he's breathing properly now," he explained.

"Can I stay here with him," I asked.

Will nodded.

"He's stable. So yeah. Also he may be unconscious but he can still hear everything you say to him. So talk to him. It may encourage him to wake up," Will said.

I nodded as Will left the room. Gabby patted my arm which wasn't hot anymore.

"He'll pull through," Gabby said, "If I know anything about Patrick it's that he's stubborn even when it comes to death. He'll pull through."

"Thanks, Gabbs," I smiled.

She hugged me then walked out. I looked for a chair and grabbed it, pulling it beside his bed. I looked at my arm. It looked fine now. The virtute legenda must've healed my arm as well. I looked at Patrick and got up, leaning closer to his ear.

"You know I never told you this but Gabby was trying so hard to make me forget about our relationship. Make me move on. But for some reason I just can't. I thought I was over you but when you walked in Intelligence I knew that I still loved you. I knew that my heart still belonged to you. I love you Patrick. I always have and I always will."

Then I kissed his cheek and sat back down. Teresa came in with the rest of the CBI team. I looked their way and smiled.

"Hey," Teresa said.

"Hey."

"He going to be okay?"

I looked at Patrick.

"Yeah. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up," I said making it sound less than what it really is.

"What happened to him," Wayne asked.

I looked at him then looked down.

"If you don't mind me asking," Wayne added.

I shook my head.

"I don't mind. He took a hit that was meant for me. He saved my life," I said looking back at him, "In more ways than one."

"You two used to be together," Kimball asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. We actually met at a school my dad teaches at. Boy, did he make my dad mad," I said laughing at the thought.

"Oh really? What school," Grace asked.

"School for Gifted Youngsters. It's a private school for mutants," I answered.

"So you're all mutants," Teresa asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. We each got chosen by individual radiations. My dad just adopted me as his daughter and had me go to that school," I answered.

"Oh who's your dad," Grace asked.

"His name's Logan. Logan Howlett," I replied not giving much information about him.

"Sounds familiar," Wayne said.

"Yeah. He gets that a lot," I smiled.

"I bet he does," Teresa smiled back.

"Question," Grace asked.

I looked at her.

"Shoot."

"If Jane took a hit from what looked like a sharp object how is it that he looks fine now?"

I looked at Patrick and smiled.

"That's classified information. Let's just say he's going to be okay," I answered.

Teresa pointed to a chair in the corner.

"Mind if I stay a while," she asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't mind," I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtute Legenda is latin for power of legends


	20. Chapter 20

Will's POV

I walked out into the lobby and went up to Teresa.

"He's going to be okay," I said to her.

"Can we see him," she asked.

"He's stable so yes," I smiled.

She nodded and the CBI team went to go see him. I looked down and smiled again. Then I heard my name being called. I looked up and turned to see Natalie standing there looking at me. I ran up to her and hugged her. She returned it. I released her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. There's so much I have to tell you I just don't know where to start," I started rambling.

Natalie smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me," she said, "I'm just glad you're okay. You really had me worried. I thought you were going to kill yourself the way you were talking."

I laughed.

"No. Nothing like that. I just had to tell you that in case I never saw you again," I explained.

Natalie face turned dark.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked.

I looked around and took her hand, leading her outside. Once we were out I turned to face her.

"What are we doing out here," she asked.

"I'm going to show you," I answered.

"What-"

I put my hand over her mouth.

"Just trust me on this-"

"Ok."

"And hold on tight."

She looked at me confused as I smiled at her. I let her mouth go and took her other hand, closing my eyes. I felt for the radiation and let it flow. I felt the wind pick up around me and Natalie.

"Will?"

I looked at her and smiled. She gasped. Probably because my pupils were white.

"W- will?"

"Hold onto me," I commanded.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around my stomach. I smiled reassuringly and lifted one finger up. The wind underneath our feet seemed to follow, lifting both of us in the air. Natalie gasped and gripped me tighter. The wind blew us farther and farther upwards. Until we could see the whole city if we were to look down. I looked at Natalie who had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes I want to show you something," I said to her.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking at me. I smiled and pointed to the city below us.

"Look."

She looked down and gasped. Except this time it wasn't a scared one, it was an amazed one.

"Is that-"

"Chicago? Yes it is," I answered for her.

"It's beautiful. So different up here than down there," she said looking at me and smiling.

I smiled back at her.

"Ready to go back down," I asked her.

"Wait," she said seriously, "What are you? And what's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm part of the 4 Crowns and my eyes. That's just the radiation showing itself," I answered.

"The 4 Crowns? Where have I heard that from?"

"It's the legend of the most powerful persons in the universe. They go by the 4 Crowns so nobody knows their identity," I explained, "Until now."

"So basically you're a-"

"Superhero? Yes."

"And there are others like you?"

I nodded.

"The one the nurses brought in on a stretcher. Is he one too or is he just a friend of yours?"

"Yes to both. He is one and he is a friend. He risked his life saving another one of the Crowns."

"So he's dead?"

"No. He's alive, we're just waiting on him to wake up now," I answered, "If he wakes up."

Natalie noticed me get sad.

"He'll wake up," she said not even knowing who he is but caring enough to believe that he'll awaken.

I smiled feeling a little better.

"Let me take you back," I said taking a finger and pushing it down.

The wind followed the movement taking us closer to the ground. Soon we reached the hospital again our feet touched the ground. Felt the radiation simmer in my veins. I let go of Natalie who did the same back to me.

"So does this mean that you're going to be doing hero stuff now," she asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe. It depends on what the other Crowns say. We're a team so it's got to be a team decision," I explained.

Natalie nodded.

"So did your brother know you were a superhero," Natalie asked.

I shook my head.

"No. The 4 Crowns was a secret, even to close relatives," I answered.

Natalie nodded again. Then she pointed to the hospital with her thumb.

"We should head back inside. It's getting dark out. And your friend is still in there," she suggested.

Then she kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the hospital. I looked up and sighed. Then walked back in.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriela's POV

I sat down next to Matthew and sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed a little. I looked at him.

"What am I going to do? What are we going to do," I asked him.

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"I mean, what if I go back to doing hero stuff again. What's going to happen to our relationship? I don't want us to drift apart, Matt, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I explained pouring out my heart to him.

I looked down on the verge of tears. Matthew took my hand in his. I looked at him again.

"Whatever you do is up to you. Whatever your superhero team does is up to you guys. I just want you to know that I'll be there to support you no matter what. I'll be there to give you something to come home to everyday you get back from doing whatever it is superheroes do. Because I love you, Gabby. And that's not going to change, no matter what," he said firmly.

I looked at him in his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. 

"I love you too," I whispered when I pulled away.

He smiled at me.

"I know you do," he said.

I rested my head on his shoulders eventually drifting off to sleep. I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Will looking at me. I sat back up as Matthew shuffled in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Will? What's going on? What time is it," I asked.

Will smiled.

"I think Patrick is about to wake up. But I have no idea what the time is though," Will said shrugging.

"How do you know-"

Just then my pupils flickered green. Patrick was sending a locating signal. He was trying to locate us in his sleep. Will smiled again.

"You feel it," he asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Is Tanya still with him?"

"She hasn't left his side since he got here," Will answered, "Last time I saw she was asleep by his bed."

"Let's go see how she's doing," I said getting up. Will followed me to Patrick's room.


	22. Chapter 22

Patrick's POV

I shot awake and tried to get out of the bed I was in. How did I even get in bed?

"T- titan's got her!"

Lisbon was there. She was trying to calm me down and push me back into bed.

"Shh. Patrick it's okay. You're safe. It's okay," she comforted.

But I couldn't calm down. The Titan. Where's the Titan? Where's Tanya?

"The Titan has Tanya," I rambled.

"The Titan is gone. He's dead," Lisbon said pushing me back into bed again.

I have to find Tanya before it's too late!

"Where's Tanya? Where did he take her," I asked.

Lisbon stopped fighting me.

"You want to know where she is, Jane? Is that what you want," she asked.

I nodded quickly. Lisbon pointed across from me. I looked in the direction she pointed and saw Tanya asleep with her head resting on my bed. I felt myself relax as I reached over to touch her hair. She shuffled a little as I stroke her head. I sighed.

"She's alright," I whispered to myself.

"She hasn't left your side since you've been here," Lisbon stated, "She really loves you. And you love her too, don't you?"

I nodded without taking my eyes off of Tanya.

"I do. I love her so much it hurts," I said.

"Why don't you tell her. It probably what she needs to hear from you," Lisbon suggested.

I finally took my eyes off of Tanya and looked at Lisbon.

"What happened to the Titan," I asked changing the subject because I'm not good at expressing my emotions.

Lisbon shrugged.

"When patrol went into the building they said nothing was there except chairs and a pile of ashes. There were three piles of ashes outside the building as well," Lisbon replied.

I looked back at Tanya.

"She lost control again," I said to myself.

"What does that mean," Lisbon asked me.

"Nothing. It means nothing," I lied.

I touched her arm to see if it was hot. It wasn't. She must have cooled off afterwards. That or I've been here for a while now. I went back to stroking her hair as I heard two people walk towards the room. I quickly formed a water bow and arrow.

I held it up, ready to fire. Lisbon reactively reached for her gun drawing it. I saw a man's head peek through then hide again.

"Whoa. Whoa. Chill Patrick, it's me. It's us. Will and Gabby," Will said from behind the wall.

"Show yourselves to prove it," I commanded.

Will and Gabby came into view with their hands up in surrender. I slowly put my bow and arrow down. 

"We felt your locater signal," Gabby said, "So we came to see if you were awake yet."

I sighed and absorbed the bow and arrow back into my veins.

"Don't startle me like that," I hissed.

They flinched even Lisbon flinched a little. Tanya shuffled again, sighing. I looked at her and reached for her hair again. Gabby got a chair to sit down. Will remained standing. So we started talking.


	23. Chapter 23

Tanya's POV

I moved again in my sleep dreaming about Patrick. It's like I can actually hear his voice and feel him doing his weird thing with my hair that he does. I moved again trying to get closer to him in my dream but something was blocking my path. I pushed it making myself awake and stood up ready to attack whatever was blocking me. I breathed hard and shook my head looking around. Everyone was staring at me. Will, Gabby, Teresa, Patrick. Patrick!

"You okay," he asked me.

"Patrick," I said.

"Yeah. It's me," he said calmly.

I rushed to his side and touched his face. He was warm. He is alive and awake, this isn't a dream.

"Tanya, are you okay," Patrick said with my hand on his cheek.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing when he said my name. I couldn't say anything through the crying so I just nodded instead. Patrick grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a hug and held me.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm okay," he said stroking my hair.

I laughed a little.

"What's so funny," he asked not letting go.

"You're doing your weird hair thing again. Like you used to when we were teenagers," I laughed.

"Well I can't help it. You have hair that just makes me want to touch it. So technically it's your fault," Patrick joked.

I laughed again making the tears stop. Patrick caught on and let me go. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Patrick, listen, I know that it's been years since we've been together and I know that work at very different places but I was wondering, I was hoping that maybe before you leave I can get a date with you. I'll even pay for it," I said practically begging.

Patrick shook his head. I felt my heart drop and shatter again.

"If we're going on a date there's no way I'm going to let you convince me to have you pay," Patrick said finally, "I'm paying whether you like it or not."

And just like that I felt Patrick pick my heart back up and put the pieces together again handing it to me. I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek involuntarily. Patrick leaned over and wiped it away. Then there was an ahem. Me and Patrick both got snapped out of our own little fantasy and looked in the ahem's direction. We saw Teresa smiling at us, Will giving Patrick a thumbs up, and Gabby practically jumping for joy in her own skin but staying still kinda. Me and Patrick looked at each other and smiled.

"So you two going to make out or what," Will asked.

Gabby smacked him in the back of his head. He looked at her in question. Me, Patrick, and Teresa laughed.

"The real question is where do we go from here," Gabby said seriously.

We all looked at Teresa. She looked back at us and put her hands up.

"Fine. I'll go so you all can talk about private superhero stuff," she said in a mocking voice.

Patrick smiled.

"Thanks Lisbon," he called out.

"Yeah, yeah," she yelled back.

I smiled as well. Then got snapped back to reality when Gabby started talking again.

"So what are we all going to do? What do you guys individually want to do," she asked stepping up in the mediator role again.

We all looked at each other but neither of us spoke. So Gabby decided to speak first.

"I know I personally love my life so far. Have a great boyfriend, good job, and an amazing team that treats me how I like to be treated. But I always feel like something doesn't feel right though. Like something is missing. And when we got back together and used our radiation for the first time in a while. And we fought alongside our mechanical creatures. And I saw Tanya single handedly take down the Titan over a guy that she loves with all her heart. I realized what was missing in my life. What was missing was all of you. All of us. I have to be honest I kinda missed being a superhero and I miss you guys," she said pouring out her heart.

Will went next.

"I actually have an awesome life too. An amazing girlfriend who I plan on proposing to one day, a good job where I help save lives, and a team that although they can be annoying mean well. And I may feel like I have an awesome life but the truth is it's not as awesome as fighting big bad guys alongside you all. And it's not as awesome as hearing that my two best friends are about to go on a really needed date because dude I heard she turned down every guy Gabby had come her way. And they were good-looking guys with good jobs all because she was still in love with puny you."

We all laughed. Patrick jokingly made a crying face but smiled right after.

"And I know that no matter what I do my life will never be as awesome as being around you guys again," he said looking at Patrick, "All of you."

Patrick nodded and took it as his cue to speak next.

"I have an okay life," Patrick said.

We all started making comments.

"Really, man?"

"Aw, c'mon. Be real."

"Just okay is not okay."

Patrick waved his hands down letting all of us know to shut up and let him finish.

"I had a beautiful wife and a little talented girl."

We all got silent.

"But they recently got murdered by a dangerous serial killer," Patrick said tears rolling down his cheeks.

We all patted him either on the shoulder, arm, or leg in comfort. He quickly regained his composure.

"So I had a really good job where I find other people's killers by usage of a nonviolent method. I used their own minds against them and I love my job. And the people that work around me sure they get annoyed with me sometimes but I know deep down they all still care for me and want to help bring justice to my family. And honestly as much as I care about them they aren't you guys. They aren't the guy that I have a love hate relationship with. They aren't the girl that helped me ask out the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met," Patrick looked at me, "And they definitely are not that most beautiful and amazing woman that I've used to hang out with as a teenager. And that I still love to this very day. Basically, they will never match up to the relationship have with all of you. I missed you guys. I missed being a hero."

Everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"I have what any girl could ever want. A great job where I still get to take bad guys off the streets. An option to pick any guy I want be with including Gabby's hot brother."

"Really," Gabby said annoyed.

We laughed.

"And a great team that although there's drama are like a family to me. But none of that mattered to me once I saw us all together. None of that mattered as I felt my heart being sewn back together by my high school sweetheart. None of that mattered when I felt the power of the radiation flowing through my veins again. Because honestly when I'm with you guys nothing else matters as long as we have each other," I explained.

Patrick, Gabby, and Will nodded.

"I think the answer is obvious here," Will said.

We all nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. I think it is," I whispered.

"It will change our lives forever. And change what happens after we all leave here," Gabby said.

I grabbed Patrick's hand.

"I think a change is good," I smiled at him.

He smiled back and looked at Gabby and Will.

"A little change is never a bad thing," he said giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'm up for it if you guys are," Will said smiling. 

Gabby smiled.

"In the words of Patrick Jane. Ready to cause some trouble," she asked.

We all nodded.

"In the words of Tanya Howlett. As ready as I'll ever be," Patrick said giving his signature Jane smile.

"Let's do it then," Will said, "I'll get your discharge papers ready, Patrick."


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriela's POV

I called Otis to ask him a question. The phone rang for a while then finally he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Otis it's me, Gabby."

"Hey Gabby what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can host an event at Molly's tonight."

"Well considering that you work there and partially own it I don't see why not. What event?"

"Oh just a little going away party for a friend of mine. It's also a special date night for him."

"Sounds nice. I'll let the others know about it so they can help."

"Thanks Otis. You're the best!"

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and went out of the bathroom to find the others. I found them as soon as Patrick was finishing up the discharge paperwork. He was back in his regular attire, his suit. Well it's regular for him anyways. Will looked at me and walked up.

"Hey you called him," he whispered.

I nodded.

"He said he'll set everything up. Did Matt go home already," I asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"Did you call as well," I asked him.

Will nodded.

"He said he'll be there tonight as well," he replied.

"Great! Everything's pretty much set up," I grinned.

"Yeah. Now we just have to convince Patrick to show up without letting him know," Will said looking at him.

I looked too. Then I noticed that he was always looking next to him to make sure Tanya was there.

"I know a way," I grinned.

Will looked at me confused.

"How?"

"We ask Tanya to convince him," I answered walking up to them both.

Will sighed and followed. Once we got to them I looked at Tanya.

"Drinks," I suggested.

Tanya's eyes lit up.

"Yes, please," she smiled.

"Wear something hot," I said motioning at Patrick and winking.

She laughed a little understanding what I was asking of her.

"Sure Gabbs," she said going along with the question.

I nodded and we all walked with the nurse to take Patrick back to the lobby. Soon we reached the lobby and Patrick got off the wheelchair. Teresa and Voight were out in the lobby waiting for us. When Teresa looked and saw us headed their way. She got up as Voight looked at us too. Patrick went over to Teresa and gave her a hug. Then he gave Voight a handshake.

"Thanks for sticking around until I woke up," he smiled.

Teresa and Voight nodded.

"Sure thing," Voight replied.

Patrick turned to Teresa.

"You mind if I stay for a little bit longer. I'll be back at work in less than 2 weeks," he asked her.

She shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. I was actually expecting you not to return to work," she said honestly.

Patrick laughed.

"I love my job. Why would I quit," he asked.

"Because there's other people that you love as well," Teresa smiled motioning to Tanya.

Patrick looked at Tanya and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. There are ways around that. Somehow life brought us back to each other and it'll figure out a way to do it again," he smiled squeezing Tanya's hand a little.

Tanya smiled at him.

"And you're okay with this too," Teresa asked her.

Tanya looked at her and nodded.

"We'll find a way to make it work," Tanya said.

Teresa nodded and turned to Voight.

"You sure you don't mind driving us back to the airport," she asked him.

"I don't mind at all," Voight said shrugging.

That's when I grabbed Teresa's and Voight's arm and pulled them to the side.

"What is it," Teresa asked once we were out of earshot of Patrick.

Voight looked at me in question too but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to invite you guys and your team to a going away party at Molly's," I said to them.

"What's that," Teresa asked.

"Molly's. It's a bar," Voight answered for me.

"Oh."

"When's the party," Voight asked me.

"Tonight. A little after 7," I answered, "I was hoping you can give word to your teams but I also want you guys there too."

"I'll do that and I'll be there too," Teresa said.

I looked at Voight, waiting for an answer from him as well. He shrugged.

"I guess I'll be there too then and I'll let the others know," he said finally.

"Great! See you guys there," I said happily.

They looked at each other then at me and nodded. Then they both walked out to Voight's SUV. I walked up to Will to give him the news. Everything was falling in place.


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick's POV

I looked at Tanya and smiled. She smiled back at me. Then she looked around once we got outside.

"Do you know where Gabby and Will went," she asked me.

I looked around myself.

"The last time I saw them they were talking to Voight and Lisbon in the lobby," I said honestly, "Did Gabby tell you where they were going when she pulled you aside?"

Tanya thought for a while then made an 'oh' face.

"She actually asked me if I wanted to get drinks tonight," Tanya said, "Which reminds me, do you want to join us? I'm pretty sure Will will be there too. You don't even have to drink if you don't want to."

"Only if I can drive," I smiled.

Tanya sighed.

"You survive getting stabbed once and think you're invincible," she muttered under her breath.

"Is that a yes," I asked.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. I quickly grabbed them and walked to her car before she could change her mind. I unlocked the doors and got in. I called her to me with my finger while grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the car, getting in.

"Please be easy on him. He's a classic," she pleaded.

"Wait. Isn't this the new Axel," I asked, "Since someone totalled the other one?"

She nodded.

"I wonder who could've done that," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Me too," I said going along with the sarcasm.

Then I put the key in the engine.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

I shook my head no.

"Honestly I thought we were just going on a joy ride," I joked.

She smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot. She gave me directions as I drove. Soon she had me stop in front of an apartment. I parked and turned the engine off.

"This your place," I asked.

She nodded.

"Come on in," she offered.

I got out the car and followed after her. Once we reached the door I gave her the keys back so she can unlock it. We went inside.

"Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Water," she looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Tea?"

A smile crept across my face.

"Tea will be just fine. Thanks," I said.

She nodded and brought a tea kettle, setting it on the stovetop. Then she boiled water in it while grabbing two cups and tea packets. Soon she finished making the cups and brought them along with some sugar to the table. So we drank our tea and caught up with each other and our lives working with other police officers. Soon Tanya looked at her clock on the wall and got up taking her cup with her. She set her cup in the sink and came back up to me.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get ready for tonight since it's almost time," she said.

I nodded as she walked down the hallway into a bedroom. I got up and poured myself another cup of tea. Then looked around her living room as I sipped on it. I looked at all of her pictures she had on the wall. They were mostly of her and Intelligence. I looked at the coffee table and set my cup down on it. Then I knelt down and grabbed what looked like a photo album. I sat down on her couch and looked through it. I was surprised to see that the very first page had a picture of her training with Logan. And below it was a picture of her as a little girl playing with fire in a fire pit. I scanned through the book and stopped at a picture of the 4 Crowns in our respective battle suits. I grabbed the picture out of the book and as I did another picture fell out. I picked up the picture that fell and looked at it. It was a picture of me and Tanya when we first started training together. We were both smiling at the camera while I was holding her shoulder and she was holding my upper torso because she was shorter than me. I smiled at the picture.

"I see that you've found my secret photo album."

I looked up and held my breath. She looked amazing.

I looked down at my suit. Then I looked back at her.

"You don't happen to have any suits laying around here do you," I asked.

Tanya laughed.

"I'll be back," she said walking back down the hall.

I looked down at the picture in my hand. Then I heard Tanya walk back in the living room with one of my old blue suits.

"Does this work? I don't have any of your elemental suits but I do have one of your blue ones," she said.

I nodded and got up to grab it from her. Then I went to her bathroom to change into it. I came back out when I was finished and saw that Tanya was looking at the picture that I was recently looking at. She looked up and smiled.

"Nice. I'm glad that it still fits you," she said.

"So what I'm hearing you say is that I'm fat," I teased.

"Oh no. No. I was just surprised because it's been awhile since you've worn that suit. I didn't know if you may have grown out of it or not," she said quickly trying to cover up her tracks.

I laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, Tanya. I knew what you meant," I explained.

"Whew! Okay. Ready to go," she asked getting up.

I nodded.

"Yup! And I'm driving!"

"Oh no you aren't."

I quickly ran to the keys and was out the door before she could stop me. I got in and waited for her. She walked out with a different set of keys in her hand so she could lock the door. Then she walked over to the car and got in the passenger side. I smiled at her as she shook her head trying to hide her own smile. Then she gave me directions to where we were going to meet Will and Gabby at.


	26. Chapter 26

Tanya's POV

I got out of the car and walked towards Molly's. I looked at the sign next to the door.

"Private party," Patrick said confused.

I shrugged and went in, followed by Patrick. There was a bunch of firefighters, policemen, and medical workers inside. I looked at Patrick.

"What's going on here," I muttered to myself.

Then I sent out a locater signal to find out where Gabby and Will were. I felt my pupils flicker red when I sent it. I looked at Patrick as his flickered blue. Then I felt a pull towards a table deeper inside the bar. 

"Found them," I told Patrick.

He followed me as I walked towards the pull. Finally the pull subsided when I saw Will and Gabby amongst the CBI, Intelligence, and Med teams.

"Hey they made it," Will said.

Gabby got up to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

"You look so pretty. I see that we all were thinking the same thing," Gabby said.

I looked at her dress.

Then I looked at Will suit.

"Wow. I guess we all did think the same thing," I said, "But what's all this? Who is all this for?"

"For all of us. I figured we were going to be gone for a while since we need to get our headquarters back to the way it used to be," Gabby said.

"Headquarters? I left the key to the headquarters with-"

"Sunshine?"

I sucked in my breath and slowly turned around. There stood my dad, Logan Howlett.

"Dad," I asked rather than stated.

I walked up to him.

"What- what are you doing here," I asked him.

"I came to see you. Is that such a bad thing? I mean you're still my daughter," he said.

Then I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry for leaving and not saying anything," I said, "I just had to get away from things that reminded me of, well, him."

I pointed to Patrick who was standing with Gabby and Will, watching our interaction.

"Ugh! I know the feeling," Logan said.

Patrick walked up to Logan and held out his hand for a shake.

"Mr. Logan. It's been a while. How are you doing," Patrick said desperately trying to connect with my dad.

Logan just stared. If looks could kill, Patrick would have died a hundred times right then. Logan looked at me.

"Don't tell you're back with this guy again," he said.

I nodded shyly. 

"Hold on," Logan said walking to the bar.

"What is he doing," Gabby asked me.

I saw him give Otis $300 and Otis give him a whole bottle of Imperial Blue. He came back towards us with the bottle in his hand.

"Now what were you saying," he asked me.

"Me and Patrick are dat-"

I didn't finish because just as I was about to say dating Logan opened the bottle and started chugging it.

"Dad-"

He held up his finger to let me know in a second while still chugging it. Then he stopped.

"Do you think they have anything stronger," he asked, "Because this is doing nothing for me."

"It's doing nothing because it's nearly impossible for you to get drunk. You know that," I said taking the bottle out of his hand.

"I wasn't done with that," he said.

"You are now," I said setting the bottle on the table, "Now listen, we're getting the team back together."

"That explains the clothes all of you are wearing," he said referring to the elemental colors we each chose.

"Right. Do you still have the key to the headquarters," I asked.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key with a keychain that had my name attached to it.

"I never kept it out of my sight. It was the only thing you left behind when you left," he said handing it to me.

I grabbed it and looked at my dad then at the key then back to my dad again. I took off the keychain and grabbed Logan's hand placing it in his palm. He closed his hand around the keychain and gave me another hug.

"Please tell me that you are going to be around more," I said into his shoulder.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Whether you want me to be in your life still or not. Because if not then I'll give up trying to look for you," he said.

I let go and looked at him.

"I still need my father in my life," I said, "Besides, legend has it that Wolverine never gives up on anything until he is dead. And you're not dead just yet."

Logan smiled.

"Want to sit with us," I asked him.

"Yea. You should sit with us. We have room," Will said.

Logan shook his head.

"I have to get going. Maybe I'll have a drink with you all some other time. I'll catch you later, sunshine," he said looking at me.

He walked around me and grabbed the bottle off the table and walked into the crowd.

"See you later, dad," I smiled.

I sat down with everyone. Patrick looked at me.

"Your dad still hates me," he said.

"He doesn't hate you. It's just that he doesn't think you're good enough for me yet," I explained, "But I do."

Patrick grinned.

"That's all that matters," he said.

"Oh will you two just kiss already," Gabby complained.

"Yeah. It's what we were waiting for this whole time anyways," Will agreed.

I rolled my eyes. Patrick leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"How about we just leave it at that for now," he suggested.

I smiled.

"That works," I said.

"Oh that reminds me," Will said reaching in his pocket.

He pulled out 4 small buttons and handed them to each of the team leaders.

"You press these at any time you are faced with a big threat and the 4 Crowns will be there to assist," he said explaining the buttons.

They all nodded and put the buttons in a their own safe spot.

"So you're not coming back to work," Voight asked me.

I nodded.

"Oh, I am. We all are. We just are going to be doing superhero stuff again, like we used to," I replied.

Voight nodded.

"Welp. I think it's time we go check out what damage your father did to our headquarters," Gabby laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Gabbs. Remember when I said I'd never see the day when 4 Crowns got back together," I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well it's happening and I never felt prouder," I smiled as I got up.

Then we all left to our headquarters.


	27. Epilogue

Tanya's POV

So yeah. That's the story of how the 4 Crowns got back together. I mean we still held down our own regular jobs. Gabby with firehouse 51.

Will with his Med team.

Patrick with his CBI team.

And me with my team.

I didn't put myself in there because I'm not very photogenic. But all in all we got our headquarters back and it looks like home again.

We even got a couch for Patrick! And we started training and stretching our powers again. And Will proposed to Natalie.

And she said yes! And Casey proposed to Gabby.

And I'm so glad I caught a picture of her saying yes. The scenery was so romantic. Also yes, me and Patrick are still dating. And he finally told me those three little words I was waiting to hear.

I can tell he was being honest when he said it. But me and him are making it work with him in California and me in Chicago. We find ways to stay in touch and show one another that we're on each other's mind but we're taking things slow. And yes although we hold down our regular jobs unknown to society (or most of them anyway) when a big threat comes around you can be sure that 4 Crowns will be there every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story check out the story Warriors. And no neither one of us copied from each other.


End file.
